The thing that went click in the night
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: After Jane shoots Hardy and walks away. Lisbon is heart broken. She thinks he wishes she were dead and Hardy alive. After a long apology, Jane kisses her and they spend the whole night in deep conversation. That night they go to bed. And something clicks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this fic takes places after the end of season 1… I have seen every episode, but this is the best place it fits!

Enjoy!

'Boss?' Grace glanced around the bullpen, knowing that her boss wasn't there. She knew where she'd be. In her office, drinking the scotch from her second drawer (the scotch we don't know she has.) It's the only way she copes.

Grace slowly opened the door and was met by to a new scene, one she'd never seen before. She was standing in the door staring into her bosses red eyes and seeing her blotchy skin. She was crying. Grace didn't even know she _could_ cry.

'He hates me.' Lisbon whispered, before she resumed her heart-wrenching sobs.

Grace hurried over to her boss and placed a hand on her back.

'What do you mean, he hates you?' Even though she knew fine well what she was talking about.

'Jane.' She croaked. 'He hates me.'

Grace had to agree, that was how it looked. After Jane shot Hardy and dropped the gun, everyone had seen the look on his face. He was in denial. After Hardy stopped breathing, Jane stood up, and walked away. Just like that. Without a word.

'How… how did this happen?' Lisbon continued.

'Boss,' Grace responded. 'Let me take you home, you just need to sleep it off.'

After finally managing to bundle Lisbon into her car, Grace hopped in beside her and started to drive to Lisbon's apartment. She hadn't been there a lot, but she knew the general area. They drove in silence. Neither one wanting to offend the other.

When they arrived at Lisbon's house, Grace said goodbye and Lisbon plopped down on to the sofa. She sighed. And cried. The sighed again. It was a vicious cycle that took her into the early hours of the morning. At 2:30 she heard her phone buzz. Jane.

She flipped it open and read. 'HEY.'

She keyed in the letters H.I. and pressed send. Within seconds she had another message, 'YOU DONE CRYING YET?' she gasped.

'SURE.' She responded.

'GOOD. WILL YOU LET ME IN?' Lisbon leapt from the sofa and hurried to the door. She threw it open and there her was. He poor, broken, wet Jane. She ushered him inside and clicked on the kettle as she passed.

'Why were you out in the rain?' she called as she got him a towel.

'I'm not good with crying women!' He yelled back. She threw the towel at his face and he beamed his amazingly charming smile.

Without knowing what she was doing, she broke down again. This time he came. This time he comforted her. He held her on the sofa as she repeated, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

He hushed her and after she calmed down, finally asked. 'Teresa, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?'

She stared up at him with her amazing eyes and sobbed as she said, 'if I were dead, he'd be alive. You'd have Red John and you wouldn't hate me.'

Jane loosened his grasp on her in pure shock. 'What?' he muttered. 'You think I left because I wanted you _dead_?' He asked in both a confused and hurt tone. She nodded.

'Why? Why would think that?'

'Jane, you stopped him from shooting me and then walked away. I called for you. But you just… walked away.'

Jane stared down at her with clear sorrow and desperation in his eyes. 'Lisbon, I don't want you dead! How on earth could I want you dead? I shot Hardy to save you. You want to know why I left? It felt too good. I didn't want anyone to see how thrilled I was that I'd got one. I killed his friend. I didn't want you to see how happy I was that I'd done it!' Jane's voice was becoming shaky, and Lisbon feared that he too was going to turn into a blubbering mess in front of her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He yanked himself away. 'No.' he said. 'This is wrong.' Her eyes faded. He clasped his hands behind her neck. Her eyes brightened. He pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes closed. She kissed him back and felt the shoots of electricity up and down her body. He felt the same.

In a few minutes, they both needed to come up for air so the broke away gasping and laughing.

They talked all night and when Lisbon finally let out a yawn it was four o'clock in the morning. 'Come on.' He said and led her to the bedroom.

He lay on the bed and beckoned for her to join him. She snuggled up to him. Her back to him and he positioned one hand under her neck, the other over her chest. It felt like no time till they were asleep.

Ouch. Lisbon thought. Something wasn't right. Her stomach hurt. Not like cramps or indigestion like a stabbing pain. Before she could fully figure it out, she passed out and rolled slightly away from Jane.

Click. He could have sworn he heard a click. What object made that click, he knew the noise but just couldn't figure out the object. Lisbon slumped away from him and then he knew. A silencer. A gun with a silencer. Jane moved his hand from her chest and felt the warm blood pulsing from her stomach. He shimmied his other hand free and clicked on the light.

There beside her head on the pillow was a note.

'I CAN SHOOT YOUR FRIENDS TOO.

'


	2. Chapter 2

'Alright, she breathing. Get her on a stretcher and into the van.' The paramedic sounded calm, but Jane could see the look in his eyes and hear the edge in his voice. The shot had been fired from close range, the bullet was in bedded in her stomach and she had stopped breathing for five minutes. She was going to die. He was going to lose her.

Jane hurried down the stairs after the paramedics and jumped into the back of the ambulance. He stared down at Lisbon. Apart from her skin being a little too pale, she looked normal. Completely fine, like nothing had happened. But Jane knew. Jane knew something _had _happened and he knew it was all his fault.

When they pulled up to the hospital, the paramedics rushed Lisbon away and left Jane alone in the waiting room. Grace. He suddenly realised that none of the team knew. They deserved to hear it from him. They deserved to be with her in her final hours. Who would he call? Grace and Rigsby would both get choked up and Jane wasn't sure he could face that. Cho. Cho was the only person he knew would showed absolutely no emotion. Ever. He whipped out his phone and keyed speed dial six.

He answered on the third ring. 'Hi Jane, what up?' he asked calmly.

Jane gulped, 'Cho, there's been an accident. Red John shot… Lisbon.' He whispered her name, he could fell the panic rising in his voice and he needed to keep it together for her. He cleared his throat and continued, 'Could you call Rigsby and Van Pelt for me, I'm not sure I can face them.'

'Sure thing Jane.' Something was wrong. Jane could hear something biting at Cho's voice. Panic? Sorrow? No… resentment.

Cho blamed Jane. Jane blamed Jane, but somehow knowing Cho felt the same way pushed him over the edge. He hung up the phone and texted Grace.

'TELL LISBON I'M SORRY AND I LOVE HER.'

When Grace arrived at the hospital she rushed to the desk and said 'Hello, I'm Grace Lisbon. My sister, Teresa was brought in with a gunshot wound. Can you tell me where she is?' The receptionist pressed various keys on her computer and then responded. 'Yes, she is a private room on the East Wing. Room 666.' Grace wasn't normally superstitious, but the idea of Lisbon being in a room with the devils number gave her chills. Grace sprinted down the hall and stopped at the door. A man was there. A man she knew, but couldn't quite place. She watched him walk around Lisbon's bed and then saw him disconnect her heart monitor, morphine and went for the IV drip hanging beside her. This brought Grace back from her dream and she thundered through the door, gun held behind her back. 'What are you doing?' she asked. 'Oh,' the man replied, 'just repaying a favour. You see, Jane shot my friend. I shot Jane's friend. Jane _killed_ my friend, so I must _kill_ his friend.' The man yanked the IV free and Lisbon's sleeping form gasped. Grace pulled her gun and shot the man in the head, twice for good measure. She ran to the body and stole his own gun. Kicked him out of the way, and began work at reconnecting her boss. '10 minutes later, a text came through. It read…'

'GOODBYE GRACE.' Grace was now very worried about Jane, he'd only ever texted her twice in his life and they had both been in the last hour.

Lisbon opened her eyes and looked up at Grace. 'Van Pelt,' she croaked, 'where's Jane?'

Grace looked up from her phone, snapping it shut. 'Um, I don't know, but I'm, um… worried about him.'

'Why?' Lisbon enquired, painfully sitting up.

'He um… I think he's going to do something stupid.'

Only now did Lisbon notice the dead body on the ground. She screamed. Grace realised and explained what had happened to him. She told Lisbon that she was surprised no one had come to enquire about the gunshots and as she did, the security men came in and dragged Grace away.

'Jane.' Lisbon thought. 'Where would he go?' Then she realised. 'The grave!' she said allowed, pulling back the covers she swung her feet over the edge and slipped on the slippers that were perfectly positioned. She grabbed her phone and purse before hobbling to the door and checking the hallway. All clear. Half way to the lobby, she spied a pair of crutches and grabbed them. When she made it outside, she beckoned a taxi and instructed him to the cemetery in Miami. She told him to step on it, and he did, probably because she was bleeding all over his seat, but also because she offered to pay him extra. By the time they arrived at the graveyard, Lisbon was feeling faint. She paid the driver and shakily grabbed the crutches. She walked toward the back of the cemetery and saw him sitting on the ground twiddling with a gun between his hands.

'Jane!' she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked up. His eyes red and blotchy from crying. Now it was her turn. Not two nights ago, he had comforted her, now it was her turn. But she didn't have much time until she'd lose too much blood and have to return to a hospital.

Jane looked shocked. He could hardly believe what he saw. Lisbon. She was standing there in a blood soaked gown, hobbling towards him on crutches. He couldn't see her like this. She was too fragile, the Lisbon he knew, the Lisbon he loved was strong and this woman _couldn't _be her. He turned back and stared at the two headstones in front of him and began to once again play with his gun. She sat down beside him. 'Jane' she whispered, gently touching her hand to his shoulder. 'Jane, what are you doing?' he could hear the fear and panic in her voice. He turned his head towards her, her emerald eyes had turned almost grey, he wondered if it was sadness or medication that had broken them, either way, he wanted them back. 'Oh, I'm just thinking.' He replied trying to keep the wobble out of his voice, but failing miserably.

'Thinking what?' she enquired.

'Thinking how selfish I am.' He said the wobble even more evident now.

Lisbon gasped 'What the hell are you talking about!' she yelled. 'Selfish! How are you selfish?'

'I knew if I was any closer to you he'd come. I _knew_… I _knew _and still I kissed you. All for my own, _selfish _reasons.'

'Jane, I was there too. I kissed you too. I love you too. And I'm not going to let you blame yourself for being targeted by a psycho!'

Jane laughed, 'yea Lisbon, you were there, but you were hurt and I comforted you, I should have left it there.

'He's dead.' Lisbon said bluntly in her monotone, interview voice.

'Who?' Jane asked, wondering if another member of the team had fallen victim to him.

'Red John.' She said in the same tone as before.

'Jane's head snapped away from the grave and he stared at her.

'H…H…How?' Jane asked, sounded more scared than anything.

'Well, while I was unconscious, he came into my room and unplugged my machines. So, Van Pelt shot him twice in the head. They have everything on camera. She'll get off on self-defence. He had a gun.' Jane listened to her explain the events carefully and tried to take in what he was saying. He was gone. Jane was free. No more did he have to pause his life so he could end Red Johns. He was free.

He smiled at Lisbon and as he went to kiss her she collapsed on to him. 'Shit.' He thought as he dialled 911 and go his second ambulance of the day so far, the hospital was going to love him.

When the ambulance arrived, they drove to the nearest hospital, not the one in Sacramento. The one in Malibu. The one his daughter had been born in. He hadn't been here since then, and he thought it would be hard, but he realised after he pushed through the front door, nothing compared to the worry he felt for Lisbon.

2 hours later, she woke up, she'd been refilled and was smiling when she woke up. 'Good dream.' Jane asked as he moved from the chair to her bed. 'Oh yes,' she replied, '_very_ good dream.' He leaned in and kissed her, 'how did you know that?' she asked. 'Know what?' Jane asked, genuinely puzzled for the first time in… well, ever! 'How did you know that was the end of my dream?' she said smugly. He smiled, and leaned in again. God, he couldn't believe how much he loved her.

**This could be the end guys! I have an idea where to go if you want more of this particular story, but I also have an idea for another! Which would you prefer, continue or start fresh?**

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews! **


End file.
